fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilia Plater
Emilia Plater (エミリャプレーター, Emiria Pureitā) is a woman of great power and influence upon the world of by large; particularly concentrated in , she is apparently one of the leading forces in the extinguishing of throughout the country, who have risen exponentially after the . Emilia Plater is known primarily as the Goddess of War (戦の女神, Ikusa no Megami) due to her skills within all forms of battle, and is commonly referred to this whenever someone approaches her. Emilia is known to be the , and one of the founding members of Desperados, actually prompting Randall Flagg at a younger age to seek out and vanquish those Dark Guilds with similar intentions to . Additionally, she also leads her own personal regarded as the Shadow's Samsara; a group of six individuals who lead themselves into conflict with Dark Guilds in order to exterminate their influence from the world at large. Appearance Emilia bears the appearance of a young-looking, but mature woman whose characteristics make her distinctly albino-like, something which is related to her trait called the White Curse. Emilia is noted to be highly beautiful, particularly with her curvacious figure and features accentuating that considerably. Emilia is noted to have long white hair that becomes tinted with a light blue as it goes down towards her waist - left free to curl itself as well. Furthermore, these contrast significantly with her piercing red eyes, something which is regarded as an anomaly by the community. Emilia generally wears a military-esque outfit to enhance her position of authority. It comprises of a black, long-sleeved blouse with red insides, which are revealed at her forearm as they are shown to protrude outward as wing-like apparitions, clearly demonstrating their golden lining. Furthermore, there is golden armor of sorts near her neck and across her shoulders, giving her a royal look. In addition, she wears a black mantle with a similar color scheme. For her lower body, she is seen wearing a thigh-length skirt, a belt that holsters her rapier, supposedly metallic stockings and knee-length black boots. Personality Emilia is demonstrated as a woman who is noted to be highly calm in any situation. She is very cheerful and treats almost everyone with a very casual tone, showcasing a level of comfort in the majority of her relationships. Even to strangers, she appears to be confident in talking to them, indicative of her ability to act well in several social situations.Wall of Heaven In addition, her relaxed nature extends to the point where she nicknames very serious people such as Artemis Reznik with the name "Rezzy boy!"Wall of Heaven giving her a somewhat maniacal personality when perceived by other people.Wall of Heaven While she demonstrates a very calm and relaxed attitude, she is also shown to be a very encouraging person, as seen through her interactions with Carolyn Wallace.Wall of Heaven Moreover, Emilia illustrates a notable ability to lead others, as seen through the entirety of Desperados and, by extension, the Magic Council's reinforcements listening to her without any hesitation.Wall of Heaven Furthermore, she appears to be very fond of taking the leading role, as seen through her enthusiasm to take on Slithering Serpent from their front entrance.Wall of Heaven Although, while she demonstrates these positive qualities, it appears she is rarely ever serious even in a battle situation.Wall of Heaven Beyond her incessant insults and general banter during battlesBallroom of Murders she also demonstrates a definite level of confidence within herself.Ballroom of Murders Although this self-confidence is noticeable, Emilia does appear to dislike prolonged combat situations, as seen through her attempt of intimidating Nosferatu through the use of her title.Ballroom of Murders Beyond this, Emilia is noted to be highly strategic and instinctiveBallroom of Murders though she equally dislikes losing.Ballroom of Murders History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = *Wall of Heaven *Ballroom of Murders |-| Roleplays = |-| Grand Magic Games = *The Day Before :*False Desperation Magic and Abilities activating.]] White Curse (白呪, Shiroju): The primary ability of Emilia, and a unique form of Magic that can be considered active due to a genetic anomaly within Emilia. Emilia, upon activating the White Curse within her, begins to have glowing red eyes and a light blue aura surrounding her, although it is closer to white. Nonetheless, the White Curse appears to grant her with strangely augmented abilities, most notable of which is her extremely enhanced sense perception, enough to allow her to flawlessly react and cut through a bullet with nothing more than her blade. The White Curse, specifically, is one that empowers her with accursed magic that relies on her negative emotions. By removing all of them and converting them into pure magical force, Emilia is capable of enhancing her magical and physical abilities with absolute ease and surprising speed. However, as a downside, it appears that Emilia is incapable of differentiating between ally and enemy in such a state, acting instinctively to any danger that might be posed around her. In this sense, she acts as nothing more than a robotic entity, which ensures that Emilia only utilizes this form in the most severe of circumstances, or when she is entirely on her own. Besides her own sense perception being enhanced, it appears that her magic is humanized - contrasting her dehumanization. This is evident when considering that the aura surrounding her reacts on its own to any immediate threats, quelling them through solidifying and shaping itself to the appropriate object. An example of this is a shield, though even among this category, several variants exist. The numerous capabilities of this aura is attributed to Emilia's own experiences, which accumulate as the aura's knowledge, something Emilia finds utterly malevolent, yet oddly convenient. Soul Personification Magic (霊体現の魔法, Reitaigen no Mahō): Soul Personification Magic is an interesting magic learnt by Emilia when she was much younger. Due to her White Curse being extremely counterproductive in actual battles, Emilia opts to employ this magic instead. Soul Personification Magic is a magic which allows an individual to, in a similar manner to Seith Magic, see the souls around an individual. However, unlike conventional Seith Magic, the souls that are seen are those of supposed "legends." These legends are in fact ancient souls, and can comprise of anything from to Phoenixes, making it a very powerful magic if one may use it. It appears this link is established through the magic conjured from Emilia resonating with the "ancient world" so-to-speak. In layman's terms, because this is an of quite some age, Emilia's magic is able to connect with the magic of extremely powerful, ancestral beings whose magic appears to be present within the modern world, albeit in very small amounts. In order to "personify" these souls, Emilia must combat them in their Soul State (霊様子, Reiyōsu), which essentially is their weakened version from their prime. While not colossal giants of magical energy, they are still extremely formidable combatants in their own right. Following their defeat, Emilia keeps their soul within her own magical energy, allowing her to access it on a whim. While Emilia technically has three souls within her magical energy, the most notable of these is the Azure Phoenix of old, giving her the title Azure Phoenix (蒼凰, Sō'ōtori). .]] *'Personification: Azure Phoenix' (体現・蒼凰, Taigen: Sō'ōtori): The most evident spell that Emilia holds. Azure Phoenix possesses a considerable amount of power, and uses quite a bit of it as well. Emilia, by invoking the magical power of the Azure Phoenix within her body, is able to cause a surge of magical energy in the form of malevolent blue flames that threaten to burn everything they make in contact with. This is then hyper-condensed to the point where only a small aura of blue flames lingers around her person, albeit concentrated to the point where if it makes contact with anything other than Emilia, it will explode and devour the object whole. Evidently, Emilia possesses other slightly accentuated features including her hair being tinted a blue color. Beyond this, it appears her weapons are automatically donned upon using the form, which is revealed by Emilia to be a function they use to regulate the enormous influx of magical power within her body. Overall, Emilia appears to be quite the stellar beauty within this form. And, due to her enormous power being regulated by her weapons, is able to maintain it for considerable periods of time without becoming exerted. :*'Wings of Calamity' (天変地異の羽衣, Tenpenchī no Hagoromo; Japanese for "Angel's Garment of the Shaking Heaven and Earth"): A very powerful magical ability obtained by... :*'Immense Strength': :*'Immense Durability': :*'Immense Speed': :*'Heightened Reflexes': .]] Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Speed: Trivia Behind the Scenes References Category:Female Category:Guild Ace Category:Desperados Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Shadow's Samsara Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Team Desperados Category:Flocking Home Characters